Rowakar
Category:NPCs Category:Allies Location To find Rowakar enter the Eldurii Village and proceed straight down the path. Rowakar is just past Maitha and Darzon on the left side near a house. After the quest Ambush, Rowakar will be located at the Dig Site. Quests * Tools of the Trade * Goman the Bully * Ambush Additional Details After the quest Ambush, return back to Rowakar for the Ring of Death's Respite. Rowakar's Dialogue * Rowakar: "This island is ancient. The temple on the mountain and the ruins are the oldest things here. It is said that the early Eldurii people build them as places to pray and worship. That was a long time ago. Since we are so far from Daor So this island has more recently been used by bandits as a hideout." (If you choose "Dair So") * You: ''"Daor So"'' * Rowakar: ''"Daor So is the capital city, the seat of the Valaran Government. They don't really care for the Eldurii. In fact they don't care for any group of religious people at all. They say that religion has caused wars and death. I've always found it my best interest to avoid the Valaran whenever possible.'' (If you choose "Bandits") * You: "Bandits" * Rowakar: "Indeed. They have put a severe halt on my life's work" * You: "What do you do?" * Rowakar: "I scour this island looking for ancient artifacts of the past inhabitants here. I inspect them and catalog them in my journals. I feel connected to this island, and every relic I find is trying to tell me a story. I really want to get back to my dig site. I was run out by the bandits. * You: "Dig site" * Rowakar: " I was uncovering something along the foothills of that large mountain with the temple on it. The bandits tried to ambush me but I fled quickly back to the town. I was able to outrun them with my lighter clothes. Also I think running for my life gave me an added gusto in my stride. I had to leave my specialized tools behind." After Tools of the Trade * Rowakar: "You found my tools!? Thank you so much. I would love to go back there and finish digging up what I had but I'm afraid I would only be attacked again. There is a group of bandits led by one particular man who has it in for me." * You: "One particular man?" * Rowakar: "Yes I took him treasure hunting several times with me and we found a few very nice pieces. He came to disagree with my methods of studying the artifacts and cataloging them. He stole the more valuable ones from me and has been keeping track of when I work so he can steal valuable artifacts from me. I know it was him who chased me off and I don't think I should go back to work while he is still out there. Not only could I be killed, but anything I find is likely to be stolen possible destroyed. He undermines everything I do." * You: "Maybe I could help you?" * Rowakar: "You seem like a decent fellow but going out there with you might be masking the same mistake twice eh? You did return those tools but until Goman is dead I don't think I'll be doing any treasure hunting." After Goman the Bully * Rowakar: "Goman is Dead you say? Well it is not more than he deserved. Alright how about this: I'm heading up to the dig site to finish my work. Meet me there and I'll show you what I've been working on. I have a feeling it's going to be something good." * You: "I'll meet you there" * Rowakar: "Safe travels friend." During Ambush * Rowakar: "I'm really glad you came along. I saw a lot of bandits on the way up and I have been trying to lie low. Even though Goman is dead his band is still after me. They want revenge." * You: "Did they see you?" * Rowakar: "Yes, I think they are nearly here." After Ambush * Rowakar: "I'm glad you saved me from those brutes. I owe you my life. * You: "It was no trouble." * Rowakar:'' '"I'm going to finish my work here. I should be safe now that you have taken the bandits out. Meet me back here a bit later. I might find something useful to you." ''After some time'' * '''Rowakar: "The ancient Eldurii specialized in creating artifacts that could protect the user from those blood forces that cause harm. I found several relics, one of which help the wearer resist the effects of blood wielders, I want you to have it." * You: "What is it?" * Rowakar: "It will help you resist the blood of death. I have a feeling it will be useful to you. Thank you again. Because of you I can resume my life's work." * You: "Thank you." * Rowakar: "I'm going to continue my work here. Stop by sometime and say hello. I won't forget what you've done for me. Farewell."